


Gagged General

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gags, M/M, Nipple Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren knows how to keep Hux quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagged General

The ball gag was a rich purple color. The kind of color that certain planets banned commoners from wearing, considering it only fit for royalty to wear. The leather straps were new and smooth, polished black with silver buckles to keep them in place.

Hux knelt with his back to Kylo Ren. He kept his hands in his lap, eyes forward. He listened as Kylo shifted behind him, bracing himself for whatever he decided to do first.

Kylo pressed the ball against Hux's lips, forcing him to open and accept it. He smiled as he started to buckle the gag in place, making sure that it was secure at the back of Hux's head. "You love hearing your voice so much, don't you?" he whispered, leaning into his ear to let his breath tease over the lobe. "All of these mandated speeches during the day," he snorted, shaking his head. "You don't care about morale. You just want to hear your own voice and force others to do it too!"

The General bit down on his gag, his eyes fluttering closed as Kylo rested his hands on his shoulders. His body started to prickle with goosebumps, nipples hardening in the cool air. He threw his head back and let out a muffled mewl when the Force-user reached down to pinch them, rolling them between his fingers.

"What would happen if I forced you to march out onto the bridge wearing this? You'd be in your full uniform of course but you'd be wearing this gag to keep you quiet." Kylo smiled as he kissed the back of Hux's neck. "Do you think everyone would stare at you? Would anyone offer to help you remove it? How many do you think would dare to laugh in your face? The loudmouth General finally forced to shut up?"

His skin became flush with color as he imagined the scenario playing out in his head. A line of drool escaped his gag as Kylo's hands started to explore his body, teasing him into full arousal and need. He was soon rolling his hips forward, whining into his gag.

"My loudmouth General..." Kylo purred. He smiled when Hux nodded his head and he gently pulled him back to start their games.


End file.
